Blast from the Past Part 4 Goblet of Fire
by Lotr030201
Summary: When the younger versions of Molly and Arthur come to the present time, they end up having to help out Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and get into more trouble than they ever imagined. Part 4 of my Blast from the Past series!
1. The 422nd Quidditch World Cup

Chapter One

"Harry. Harry!"

Harry woke up, and saw Hermione. Arthur sat up as Harry put on his glasses.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione." Harry said. "Bad dream. When did you get here?"

"Just now." Hermione said, as Harry sat up. "You?"

"Last night."

Hermione saw Arthur awake, so she went over to Ron to wake him up. "Wake up." She said. "Wake up, Ronald!"

Ron woke up, and then pulled up the blanket like a woman would do if she were wearing no shirt or something. "Bloody hell." He said. Arthur began laughing.

"Honestly. Get dressed." Hermione said. "And don't go back to sleep. We're already having trouble with Molly." She looked at Ron. "Come _on_, Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready!"

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Ron answered. "Hey, Dad. Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Answered Mr. Weasley. "Keep up!"

"Arthur!" someone said. "It's about time, son."

"That is not my Dad." Arthur muttered. Molly yawned, and leaned on his shoulder. As of last year, none of the children had cut their hair. Fred, George, Arthur, Harry, and Ron's were to their shoulders, Molly to the middle of her back, and Ginny to the bottom of her shoulders. Hermione though, did. It grew out though.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley looked back at his youngest son. Ron just yawned in reply. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry." Someone jumped out of the tree. Molly yelped.

"Holy shit." She muttered.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir." The boy said, shaking his hand. The three girls looked at each other.

"He's hot." Molly muttered.

"Merlin's beard! You must be Harry Potter!" Amos said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Great, great pleasure." They shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." Harry said. Amos looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur!"

"What?" Mr. Weasley said, turning around.

"I thought you and Molly had seven kids."

"No, we had nine. The boy is Corey, the girl is Robyn. They're twins." Back in the summer, they had all picked out names for Molly and Arthur when they were introduced to new people. Amos nodded, and shook their hands.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Yes, it's just over there." Amos said.

"Shall we?" Mr. Weasley asked, as Ginny ran up the hill.

"Oh, yeah."

"We don't want to be late."

"Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position."

Everyone circled around an old boot.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"This isn't just any manky old boot, mate." Fred said.

"It's a Portkey." Said George.

"Time to go!" Mr. Weasley told them.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked, as everyone placed their hands on the boot.

"Ready! After three." Amos said. "One, two.."

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said. Harry reached out, and grabbed the boot.

"..Three!" Amos finished. Everyone spun around into the air.

"Let go, kids!" Mr. Weasley told them.

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"Let go!"

Everyone did as they were told, and they fell onto the ground. Except for Cedric, Amos, and Mr. Weasley.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Amos joked. Cedric walked over to Harry, and helped him up. "Total shambles, as per usual."

"Thanks." Harry said, to Cedric. Everyone got up, and walked up the small hill.

"Go on, look at that!" Mr. Weasley said. "Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

They walked on through the crowd.

"Stay together! Keep up, girls!" Mr. Weasley said. Everyone looked around, excited. People flew above them, and they ducked.

"Blimey!" Amos said. "Parting of the ways, I think, old chap." He said, to Mr. Weasley.

"See you at the match."

"See you."

Then, Amos and Cedric left. The others wandered about until they found their tent.

"Home sweet home." Mr. Weasley said, holding a flap open. One by one, everyone went in, except for Harry, who was just plain confused.

"What?" he said. He looked inside as the girls went one way, the boys another.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack." Mr. Weasley told them. Harry walked in. "Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" the twins said.

"Feet off the table!"

"Feet off the table!" the twins told each other. They began to take them off, but once they saw their father leave, they put them right back on.

"I love magic." Harry said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were going to their seats.

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well, put it this way." Said a drawling voice. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Fucking Malfoys." Arthur muttered.

"Father and I are in the minister's box," boasted Malfoy. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." He was talking as the others started to go further up the stairs.

"Don't boast, Draco." Said Lucius, smacking his son with his wand. "There's no need with these people."

Harry shook his head, and they were about to go when Lucius slammed his wand on his jacket, the snake part of the handle keeping him from moving. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" he said. "While you can." Then he left.

"God, I hate them." Molly said, as they went to their seats.

"Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Said Amos, as they reached him.

"Come on!" George yelled. Fred stood next to him as the payers flew out.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy!" Fred said.

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!"

A leprechaun was made out of fireworks.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!" people chanted.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George yelled.

"Yes!" Fred yelled. The opposing team flew through the leprechaun, and flew about the stadium.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!" Fred answered.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" people chanted.

"Krum!" yelled the twins, Molly, Arthur, and Harry.

"Good evening. As Minister for Magic," Fudge said. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match…..begin!"


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter Two

```~~~LATER~~~```

There was noise going on outside. The twins were dancing around to music, and making up their own. Ron stepped up.

"There's no one like Krum." He said. Molly did the cuckoo sign. Arthur laughed.

"Krum?" Fred asked.

"Dumb Krum?" George asked.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind." Ron said. The twins began to stomp around their younger brother, flapping their arms like they were overgrown birds. "He's more than an athlete."

George put the flag/blanket over his litter brother's head.

"Dumb Krum." He said again. Ron took the thing off of his head.

"He's an artist."

Ginny walked over to him. "I think you're in love, Ron." She said.

"Shut up."

"_Viktor, I love you_." Fred sang.

"_Viktor, I do!_" sang George. Everyone else joined in, except for Mr. Weasley because he wasn't there.

"_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you_!"

They heard more commotion. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Said George.

"Stop! Stop it!" Mr. Weasley said, coming into the tent. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!"

They ran outside, and saw people running, scared for their lives.

"Great. We come here for a good time, and we get invaded." Arthur muttered.

"Oh yeah. Perfect summer break. Just the way I envisioned it." Molly said, sarcastically.

"Get out, it's the Death Eaters!" yelled someone.

"Oh, shit."

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Mr. Weasley told them. As they looked around, almost everything was on fire. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!" He took out his wand and left to go fight.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry had stayed put, even though everyone else had taken off. He looked at her, and began running. People wearing black cloaks and masks came in with torches. Harry became lost in the crowd.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled again. "Harry! Harry!"

They were getting pushed away, and soon enough, Harry was out of sight.

```~~~LATER~~~```

After everything was basically burned down to the ground, Hermione, Ron, Molly, and Arthur were going to look for Harry.

"Harry!" Ron called. "Where are you?"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. They saw him.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Ron said.

"Where were you? I swear to God, if you had gotten hurt..!" Molly said, but shook her head. Harry seemed to be too preoccupied for a lecture anyway.

"Thought we lost you, mate." Ron said.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Harry didn't answer to any of them. He looked in the sky.

"What is that?" he asked. Molly looked in the sky.

"Oh my God!" she yelled. Death Eaters didn't exist when they were in school, but both Molly and Arthur read about them. In the sky, there was a light green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Harry's hand shot up to his forehead. Suddenly, people were pointing wands at them.

"_Stupefy_!" they yelled. Molly screamed, and hid behind Arthur. But then they all ducked as spells were shot at them from all angles.

"Stop!" they heard. "Those are my kids!"

It was Mr. Weasley. He ran over to them. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, Robyn, Corey, are you alright?"

"We came back for Harry." Ron said.

"Which of you conjured it?" a man asked. He walked over to them, and stuck his wand in Molly's face. She went wide-eyed and then cross-eyed.

"Whoa."

Mr. Weasley shoved the man's arm out of Molly's face. "Crouch, you can't possi—" he started.

"Do not lie!" Crouch yelled. His wand shook as he now held it in all of their faces. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" Harry asked.

"Barty! They're just kids." Mr. Weasley said.

"What crime?" Harry asked. Molly stifled a laugh.

"Barty." She muttered. Crouch looked at her, and she smiled.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark." Hermione said.

"What? Voldemort?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at the mark, and then back at Harry. "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?"

"Yeah." Mr. Weasley said, nodding. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch said.

"There was a man, before." Harry said, as everyone that came with Crouch started leaving. "There!"

"All of you, this way!" Couch said, and he, and the people that came with him, left.

"A man, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Who?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I didn't see his face."

They all looked up at the Dark Mark.

```~~~NEXT DAY~~~```

"Anything from the trolley?" they heard. "Anything from the trolley?" the woman stopped by them. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Packet of Drooble's and a Licorice Wand." Ron said. The woman handed him the packet. "On second thought, just the Drooble's."

"It's alright. I'll get it. Don't worry." Harry said.

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks." Ron said, sitting down.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please." Said a girl. Harry looked at her. The woman handed her what she wanted after she was paid. "Thank you." The girl said, and left.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" the woman asked Harry.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. Thank you." Harry said, and sat back down.

"Anything from the trolley?" the woman asked as she left.

"This is horrible." Hermione said. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it?"

"Because they're idiots? Just sayin'." Molly said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't there any security or…?" she started.

"Loads, according to Dad." Ron said. "That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses."

Harry's hand went up to his forehead. Hermione looked at him.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the World Cup and the dream."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry had written a letter.

"Hedwig." He said. He placed the letter in her mouth. "There we go."

Hedwig flew off.

```~~~LATER-HOGWARTS~~~```

Everyone looked out to see a carriage being flown by winged horses. They looked out, mesmerized.

"Clear the runway!" Hagrid said. The carriage flew over him, and he ducked.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Fred said. George laughed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Well, not that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore said. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." As he was speaking, Filch ran in, and running very funny. Molly held in her laugh. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen—" Filch walked up to him. "Yes, what is it?" they exchanged a few words, and then Filch left. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament."


	3. Alastor Moody, ExAuror

Chapter Three

Everyone looked around, excited.

"Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests." Dumbledore said. "From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

Lots of girls suddenly came in. They held their heads high and their hands behind their backs. They stopped, sighed and extended their arms, and walked on, doing the same at the other stop. Then they ran forward.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. The girls stopped, and butterflies appeared from them, and then they ran in two directions. Their headmistress was walking down after them.

"Blimey." Seamus said. "That's one big woman."

Madame Maxime seemed to be at least seven feet tall. At the end of the girls' entrance, people wolf-whistled, and others clapped. Dumbledore, who had led the headmistress down the aisle, ran up the stairs, and held up his arms, making everyone silent.

"And now out friends from the north." He said. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Everyone turned to the doors, and as the boys fiddled with staffs, and did acrobatics. Suddenly, someone caught Ron's eye.

"Blimey, it's him!" he said. "Viktor Krum!"

One of the boys, who was in front of Dumbledore, blew fire from his wand. A man in a white coat walked up to Dumbledore.

"Albus." He said, giving Dumbledore a hug.

"Igor."

```~~~LATER~~~```

A huge statue looking thing was brought in.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore said. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." The twins said.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch. Thunder shook the place, and rain fell on the kids, making them scream. A light shot up into the air, and everyone looked at the source. It was a man with one regular eye and one robotic eye. He walked with a cane, and looked as if he had a fake leg.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked.

"Auror?" Dean asked.

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him." Ron said. "He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days."

Moody examined everyone before he limped over to Dumbledore.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." Moody said in return. He walked over to a wall, looked around, took out a flask, and drank from it.

"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think its pumpkin juice." Harry said. Crouch walked to the front.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put their name for the Triwizard Tournament."

Everyone began throwing a fit, and arguing.

"Rubbish! That's rubbish!" the twins yelled.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" Fred yelled.

"Boo!" George yelled.

"You suck!" Molly said. "You suck! You're stupid! Boo!"

"Thank Merlin." Arthur muttered.

"This decision is final!" Crouch said, over the arguments.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled.

"They're not too happy about that, then." Hermione said. Dumbledore pointed his wand, and the statue melted away, revealing a large goblet that was about or almost as tall as him. Blue flames hovered over it.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this house on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY-DADA~~~```

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent," he wrote his name on the chalkboard and threw the chalk down. "And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

Molly shook her head. Moody continued.

"When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir." Hermione said. Moody walked over to the chalkboard, another chalk in his hand. He began writing.

"And they are so named?" he asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will—"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!" he slammed the chalk down. "You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared." He picked the chalk back up, and walked over to the board. Seamus placed his gum under the desk. "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

"Oh, no way." Seamus said. "The old codger can see out the back of his head."

Moody spun, and threw the chalk, making everyone duck as it flew. "And hear across classrooms!" he yelled. "So, which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron said, looking at Moody, frightened.

"Stand."

Shaking, Ron stood.

"Give us a curse." Moody told him.

"Well, my Dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Mad-Eye walked over to a jar, and took out a bug. "Hello." He said. "Lovely little beauty." He took out his wand. "_Engorgio_." The bug grew. "_Imperio_!" he began to control the bug, making it land on the desks, in the hair, and on the faces of students. It flew onto Crabbe's head. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless." It flew into Molly's hair, and she smacked at it until Mad-Eye made it leave. It went down Arthur's shirt, making him squirm. The bug flew out, and onto Paravati's hand. Moody steered it over Ron's head. "If she bites, she's lethal." Ron was whimpering. He made it land on his head, and Ron began freaking out. "What are you laughing at?" Moody steered the bug to land on Malfoy's face, making him freak out.

"Get off! Get off!" he said.

"Talented, isn't she?" Moody asked. "What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" he steered the bug until it hit the glass. "Drown herself?" he held the bug over a pail of water. He steered it back into his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another."

People raised their hands.  
"Up, up. Come on." Moody said. Neville timidly raised his. "Longbottom, is it? Up."

Neville stood.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Moody said. Neville nodded.

"There-there-there's the, um… The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, correct. Come, come!" Moody said. He placed the bug on the magnifying glass. "Particularly nasty. The torture curse. _Crucio_!"

The bug began squeaking in pain. Neville began to freak out. He closed his eyes.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" Hermione demanded. Mad-Eye looked at her, and stopped. He picked up the bug, and placed it on Hermione's desk.

"Perhaps you can give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger." He said. Hermione shook her head. "No? _Avada Kedavra_!" Moody pointed his wand at the bug, and killed it. "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room." Moody walked over to Harry, took out his flask, and drank from it.


	4. The Champions Are Chosen

Chapter Four

It was time for their next class.

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron asked. "Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye."

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable." Hermione snapped. "To perform them in a classroom…. I mean, did you see Neville's face?"

"Yeah. And I felt so sorry for him." Molly said. Harry nudged her. Neville was standing there, looking out the window.

"Neville?" Hermione asked. Moody made his way through the crowd. He placed his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Son?" he asked. Neville faced him. "You alright?" Neville nodded. "Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." Moody said, and left. Neville followed, reluctantly.

```~~~LATER~~~```

People were taking turns putting their names in the goblet. When they did, people clapped.

"Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" yelled some kids. Cedric Diggory walked up to the goblet, and put in his name. People clapped. Cedric smiled, and left with his friends.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Molly said a dreamy look on her face.

"Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, rather you than me." Harry said.

"Yes!" the twins yelled, running in. People clapped. They went around, giving people high-fives.

"Well, lads, we've done it!" George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah?" Fred asked.

"And why is that, Granger?" George asked.

"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant." Fred told her.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George said. They stood, and shook the potion. "Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George." They opened the container. "Bottoms up." They said together, and drank the potion. They jumped over the Age Line. "Yes!" People clapped. Except for Hermione. "Ready?" the two placed their names in the goblet. "Yes!" People began clapping again, but the fire began to spit flames, and the two were hit. As they sat up, their hair grew white, and they grew long white beards.

"You said!" Fred said.

"You said!" George retorted. They began fighting. They stopped when Krum walked in, and placed his name in the goblet.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone was waiting to hear the champions.

"Sit down. Please." Dumbledore said. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection." He pointed his finger at the lamps, and the flames died down. He then walked over to the goblet, and placed his hands on it. The flames grew red, and a parchment flew out. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

Krum got up, and left the room. People clapped. The flames grew red once more, and spit out another piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…. Is Fleur Delacour."

The girl, Fleur, stood and left. Another name came out.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric stood, and left.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions." Crouch brought something out that was under a piece of fabric. "This vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" the fabric flew off, and revealed a beautiful blue and silver cup. People clapped. The flames began to go crazy again. They turned red, and spit out another name. Dumbledore caught it.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"

"Go on, Harry." Hermione said. "Harry, for goodness sake." She pushed Harry out of his seat, and Harry walked out of the room, all eyes on him. After he left, the flames grew red again. Another piece of parchment flew out.

"Holy shit. This thing's gone nutzo." Molly said. Dumbledore caught it.

"Molly Prewett!"

Molly froze. Her name was called. And she didn't even put her name in.


	5. Rita Skeeter

Chapter Five

"Molly Prewett!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Go, Molly." Arthur said, a little harshly. Molly looked at him, confused, and then walked up to Dumbledore. He handed her the little slip that had her name on it, and then she walked to where all the other champions went. She ran into Harry, who looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My name got called." Molly explained.

"It _what_?"

"Yeah."

The doors opened, and the two walked into the room where all the other champions are. They heard voices.

"It's wrong, I tell you!"

"You French tart."

"Everything is a conspiracy with you!"

"Quiet! I can't think!"

"Everything is a conspiracy theory!"

"I protest."

Six teachers went down the stairs and fast-walked up to Harry and Molly.

"Harry. Molly!" Dumbledore said, running up to them. Whoever was saying "I protest!" was saying it over and over. "Did you put your names in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir." Harry answered.

"No." Molly shook her head no.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir." The two answered at the same time.

"You're both absolutely sure?"

"Yes. Yes, sir."

"Positive." Molly said.

"But of course they are lying." Said Madame Maxime, walking in.

"The hell they are!" Moody objected. He walked over to Dumbledore, Molly, and Harry. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year and a sixth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit off thought, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff said.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."

"This doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore snarled. "Leave this to you, Barty." He told Crouch.

"The rules are absolute." Said Crouch. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Triwizard champions."

Everyone looked at the two young wizards.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I cannot believe this." Arthur muttered. Ron walked over, and placed his towel near the heating source in the room. He looked at Harry.

"How did you do it?" He asked. Harry looked at him. "Nevermind." Ron said, going over to his bed. "Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know, though."

"Let you know what?" Harry asked.

"You know bloody well what."

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron. And neither did Molly. Okay? You're being stupid. Both of you."

"Yeah, that's us. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"And Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett's stupid boyfriend."

Harry walked over to Ron's bed. "I didn't put my name in that cup. And neither did Molly. We didn't want eternal glory. I mean, _I _just want to be—Look. I don't know what happened tonight, and I don't know why. It just did. Okay?"

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned in his bed. Harry got into his. Ron looked at him.

"Piss off."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Molly walked into the Common Room. Only Arthur was up. He was reading a book on Muggles.

"Hi." She said. Arthur didn't look at her. "Look. I didn't out my name in the cup. I swear."

"Sure you didn't." Arthur muttered, sarcastically.

"I didn't. And neither did Harry."

Arthur stood, and slammed his book shut. "Molly. Shut up, and don't give me any of this bullshit." He said.

"What bullshit?"

"You know what! You put your name in the cup! All you want is glory! Eternal glory!"

"That's not true!"

"Piss off, Molly!"

"Make me!"

"Okay. Leave me alone. We're over. There." Arthur then left the room. Molly stood there, tears forming in her eyes.

```~~~LATER~~~```

A man took a picture, and a woman walked up to the five champions.

"What a charismatic group of five." She said. "Hello. I'm Rite Skeeter." She began to shake hands with everyone. "I write for the _Daily Prophet_. But of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news." She placed her hand up to Fleur's face. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" then she tapped her cheek. "What mysteries so the muscles mask?" she looked at Krum, and then walked over to Cedric. "Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? "Me, Myself & I" want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So. Who's feeling up to sharing?" No one made a move. "Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." Then, she pulled Harry into a closet. She came back out not too long later, and then pulled Molly in.

"So tell me, Molly." Rita said. "Here you sit, a young child of 13—"

"16." Molly corrected.

"—about to compete against four students, some not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, and—let's face it honey, you're not the prettiest flower on the tree—to have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams." Rita's quill moved at lightning speed. "Concerned?"

"I don't know. I guess. I mean, I guess I am, because I don't have my boyfriend to support me."

"You don't?"

"No. He broke up with me this morning."

"And who is he, pray tell?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley works at the Ministry, hon."

"I know. It's a different one. I'm actually Molly Weasley. My maiden name is Prewett." Molly suddenly let everything flow. Rita listened with curiosity. At the end, she was ushered out of the broom cupboard.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly was in the Owlery with Harry. An owl came for him, a letter in his mouth. Harry walked over to the owl, and took the letter. He opened it. Molly looked at it over his shoulder.

"_Harry, I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Ever since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls, and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk, Harry, face-to-face/ Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room at one o'clock this Saturday night. Make sure you are alone. Unless Molly's with you, because I'm sure she's reading this letter. Sirius._"

"How'd he know?" Molly said.

"_P.S. By the way, the bird bites_."

Harry stood, and his hand fell to his side. The bird bit him. Molly laughed as Harry glared at the bird.

"Hey, he warned you." Molly said.


	6. A Strange Couple

Chapter Six

```~~~SATURDAY NIGHT~~~```

Harry and Molly went down the stairs, and into the Common Room. They looked around, expecting to see Sirius, but he wasn't there.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered. They walked over to a chair, and saw a copy of the _Dailey Prophet_. It was a picture of Harry and Molly. It said:

_Teenage Tragedies: Harry Potter and Robyn Weasley (better known as Molly Prewett) and the Triwizard Cup._

They picked it up, and began reading. "_Harry Potter, age 12, and Molly Prewett, age 13, suspect entrants in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry's eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past—"_

Molly bit back a scream. Harry crumpled up the paper, and threw it into the fire. They heard a noise from the fire, and then Sirius's face appeared.

"Sirius. How—" Harry started.

"I don't have much time, you two, so let me get straight to it." Sirius said. "Did you or did you not put your names into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" Harry and Molly whispered-yelled.

"Shh. I had to ask. Now, Harry, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

"You didn't hear a name?"

Harry shook his head no. "No. Um, Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"And what was that?"

"He wanted...me. I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to me."

Molly placed a hand on Harry's arm, scared for him, her eyes wide. Harry continued, looked back and forth from Molly and Sirius.

"But, I mean, it was only a dream, right?"

"Yes." Sirius answered. "It's just a dream. Look, you two. The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your names rising from that goblet, these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"But what do they want with me? I'm not...I'm not as important as Harry is to them. I'm just a teenager. A regular teenager." Molly said.

"I don't know, Molly. I believe that is something you're going to have to figure out on your own."

"Shit."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I'm saying shit." Molly said.

"Not you. Sirius."

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater." Sirius explained. "Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."

There was a noise. Harry and Molly looked, and saw nothing. Then, they looked back at Sirius.

"You think one of them put our names in the goblet?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet, but whoever did is no friend to you. People _die _in this tournament."

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius." Harry said.

"Nowhere near." Molly added.

"Both of you don't have a choice."

There was another noise. Then two shadows.

"Someone's coming." Harry said.

"Keep your friends close, you two." Sirius said, and then was gone. Ron and Arthur came down the stairs.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"What? Who says we were talking to anyone?" Harry asked.

"We heard voices."

"Maybe the two of you are imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time."

"You're probably just practicing for your next interviews, I expect." Ron and Arthur sent the two glares. Molly went to place her hand on Arthur's arm, but he jerked it away. Then, the two boys walked back upstairs. Harry walked over to the fire to see if Sirius was there, but there was nothing. Nothing except the burning paper. He heard a sob. Molly began crying. Harry walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey. Hey, shh." Harry soothed. He rubbed her back. Molly's sobs shook her body, and her tears soaked his shirt. He got his hand stuck in her hair, and wriggled it out. Molly laughed. She looked at Harry, puffy and red-faced.

"I'm sorry. I probably look a mess." Molly shook her head, and covered her face. "He fucking hates me." She muttered.

"He's jealous, Mols." Harry said. "So's Ron. Don't let it get to you. Okay?"

Molly looked at him, and nodded. Then, she hugged him tightly. They looked at each other for a moment when she pulled away from the hug. Harry looked at her for a moment, and then kissed her. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just don't—I don't know what came over me."

Molly nodded. "It's okay." She said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Molly." Harry said. They stood there for a moment, and then Molly blushed. She walked upstairs to her dorm, and closed the door. She slid down.

"Holy shit." She said. "I just kissed my ex's and my _son's _best friend. Holy shit."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

They were at the lake. Neville was there too. He was looking at something in a jar.

"Amazing." He said. Molly and Harry were right next to each other. "Amazing!"

"Neville, you're doing it again." Harry said. Molly grabbed his hand.

"Oh. Right, sorry." Neville said. Harry looked at the book that he had picked up.

""_Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs_"?"

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." Neville suddenly waved. The new couple looked back, and saw Ginny, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione walking up to them.

"It's already been through enough people." They heard Hermione say. "Why don't you two just go and talk to them yourselves? Ron, Arthur, this is your problem. Not mine. What do you want me to say again?"

Ron and Arthur whispered something. Harry and Molly got up, holding hands. Arthur looked at them, seemed hurt for a second, but it then left his face. Hermione huffed, and walked up to the couple.

"Ronald and Arthur would like me to tell you that Seamus told them...that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Yeah, that's not confusing at all." Molly said, sarcastically.

"Is that right? Well, you—" Harry started. "What?" he asked confused.

"Uh..." Hermione walked back over to the others. She, Ron, and Arthur conversed for a moment, and the she walked back over to them. "Dean was told by Parvati that...Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you. The both of you."

"Well, you can tell Ronald and Arthur—"

"I'm not an owl!"

Then, the group of four left.


	7. Dragons?

Chapter Seven

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Did you bring your father's cloak, like I asked you?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid, where are we going?"

"Yeah." Molly said. She grabbed Harry's hand. By the end of that day, everyone knew Molly and Harry were dating.

"You'll both see soon enough." Hagrid said. "Now pay attention, this is important."

Harry and Molly looked at him. "What's with the flower?" Harry asked. "Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Hagrid said. "You might like to try the same thing now and again."

There was a roar. They all stopped. Molly grasped Harry's hand tighter. "What the fuck was that?" she said. A snort.

"Hagrid?" they heard a voice say. It sounded French. Hagrid smiled, and walked forward. He turned.

"The cloak!" he told the two teens. "Put the cloak on!"

"Oh, right." Molly said. Harry put the cloak over them. They saw Hagrid approach—

"Is that Madame Maxime?" Molly whispered.

"I think so." Harry whispered back.

"_Bonsoir_, Olympe." Hagrid said.

"Oh, Hagrid." Madame Maxime said. "I thought perhaps you weren't coming. I thought perhaps you had forgotten me."

"Couldn't forget you, Olympe."

Harry and Molly looked at each other, and grimaced.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Madame Maxime asked. "When we spoke earlier, you sounded so...exhilarated."

"Ew." Molly muttered. Harry nodded.

"You'll be glad you came." Hagrid said. "Trust me." The two walked over to some bushes, the other couple behind them. Madame Maxime spoke in French. They saw five large wooden crates. One had fire come out of it. The others soon did as well. Harry and Molly froze up.

"Can we get closer?" Madame Maxime asked. She walked towards the crates. Harry took the cloak off of his and Molly's head.

"Dragons?" they said. Hagrid looked at them.

"That's the first task?" Harry asked. "You're joking."

"Come on, you two." Hagrid said, as Harry and Molly shook off the cloak. "These are seriously misunderstood creatures."

"Yeah. Say that when my ass is being burnt off by a Hebridean Black dragon." Molly muttered. "See? There's one right there!"

One dragon blew fire their way.

"Oh, crikey!" Hagrid said, as they ducked. "Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron and Arthur nearly fainted just seeing him, you know. Arthur actually fainted at seeing the Hebridean Black."

Molly laughed.

"Ron and Arthur were here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure. Ron's brother and Arthur's future son, Charlie, helped to being him over from Romania. Didn't they tell you that?"

"No, they didn't. They didn't tell us a thing."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Harry got nudged by some of his haters. Molly ran over to him, and hugged him. They pulled away.

"Don't listen to them," she said. "They're ignorant and stupid." She took his hand, and they began walking.

"Good luck, Potter." One boy said.

"Potter stinks!" said his friend.

"Cedric rules." Said a little boy, running past them.

"Thanks." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Don't be hatin'!" Molly yelled at them. The two tried to get out.

"Like the badge?" a boy asked, showing them the button that said "Potter Stinks".

"Excuse us." Harry said to the two. The girl kept on laughing. They pushed through, and marched over to Cedric.

"Hey, read the badge, Potter!" one boy said.

"Can I have a word?" Harry forced out.

"Alright." Cedric said. The three began to walk off.

"You stink, Potter!" Someone yelled.

"Dragons." Harry said when they were somewhere where they couldn't be overheard. "That's the first task.

"And they're...don't piss them off." Molly said.

"They've got one for each of us."

"Come on, Ced!" someone yelled.

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked. Harry and Molly nodded. "And Fleur and Krum do they—?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Ced, leave them!" someone yelled. Harry and Molly began to walk off.

"Hey, listen. About the badges." Cedric said, stopping them. "I've asked them not to wear them, but—"

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. He and Molly walked off.

"It's not like I try to blow things up, exactly." They heard Seamus say. "It just happens a fair bit. You have to admit, though, fire's pretty fascinating."

Harry and Molly picked up the pace, and walked right in front of Seamus, Ron, and Arthur.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry said. "Both you and Arthur."

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"We know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from us. Both of you."

"Fine." Ron and Arthur snapped. Ron, Arthur, and Seamus left.

"Why so tense, Potter? Prewett?" they heard. It was Malfoy and his 'friends'. Malfoy was in a tree. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. Prewett won't last five." He jumped down. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five and that Prewett won't last one _second_."

Harry let go of Molly's hand. "We don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" he said, shoving him. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic."

"Burn." Molly said. Malfoy looked at her, and she waved.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy snapped, taking out his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" they heard someone yell. It was Moody. He flicked his wand, and he turned into a ferret. Molly began laughing. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." He limped forward, making the ferret which was Malfoy go up in the air. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy—"

"Professor Moody!" they heard McGonagall say, as she ran up. Moody continued.

"—back-shooting—"

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Is that a—Is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." He made Malfoy go into Crabbe's pants. Molly leaned on Harry, laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

"Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle said, trying to get Malfoy out of Crabbe's pants. He jumped back, holding his hand. Moody looked at Harry and Molly, and winked. The two twins laughed harder. Malfoy climbed out of Crabbe's pants, and McGonagall transformed him back into himself. He looked around, and then glared at Moody.

"My father will hear about this!" he said, backing up.

"Is that a threat?" Moody demanded, coming towards him.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall yelled.

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!"

Malfoy ran off. Moody continued.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor! We _never _use transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall said, pointing her wand at him. "Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might've mentioned it..." Moody said.

"Well, you will do well to remember it." She began to walk off. "Away!" she told the other students, and then she left. Moody stuck his tongue out at her.

"You two." He said, leaving. "Come with me."


	8. The First Task

Chapter Eight

They walked into Moody's office. There were all these mirrors. Moody was sitting down, and then took off his leg. Molly's mouth dropped open, but Harry nudged her and it closed. Moody placed the leg on a stand, and then looked at them.

"That's a Foe-Glass." He explained. "Lets me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me." He looked at them, and laughed. A trunk jolted, making them all jump and look at it. "Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now, what are the two of you going to do about your dragons?"

"Oh, um..." Harry started. "Well, you know, I just thought I'd..."

Moody pushed a stool his way. "Sit." He said. Harry sat on it, and then Molly sat in his lap. "Listen to me, you two. Your pal Diggory? By your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Come on, you two. What are your strengths?"

"Um..." Harry started. "I don't know."

"Singin' is about what I've got. Pathetic. I know. I'm not that good, anyway." Molly said.

"Well, I can fly. I mean, I'm a fair flyer. But I—" Harry started.

"Better than fair, the way I heard it. And way better than not good, Miss Prewett."

Molly blushed.

"But I'm not allowed a broom." Harry said.

"And singing in front of a dragon would be weird." Molly said.

"You're allowed a wand."

```~~~FIRST TRAIL~~~```

Everyone in the tent was pacing. They heard a dragon roar, and jumped.

"Pst. Pst." Harry and Molly heard. They went to the side of the tent. "Harry? Molly? Is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." The two answered.

"How are you feeling? Okay?"

"I have to sing in front of a dragon." Molly said, dryly.

"The key is to concentrate." Hermione continued. "After that, you just have to—"

"Battle a dragon." Harry said, dryly. Hermione burst into the tent, and gave Harry a hug. She gave Molly one too. But a picture had been taken when she and Harry had hugged.

"Young love." They heard Rita Skeeter say. She walked in. "How...stirring. Especially since you're dating Miss Prewett. If everything goes...unfortunately today, you three may even make the front page."

"You have no business here." Krum snapped. "This tent is for champions. And friends."

Rita faced him, her quill going nuts. "No matter." She said. "We've got what we wanted." Her quill brushed Krum's face, and then another picture was taken, and Rita left.

"Good day, champions." Dumbledore said, walking in. "Gather round, please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only five of you can fully appreciate." He did a double take at Hermione. "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Oh, um...Sorry, I'll just go." Hermione said, and left.

"Barty, the bag."

"Champions, in a circle around me." Crouch said. "Miss Delacour, over here. Mr. Krum. And Potter, Prewett, Mr. Potter, Miss Prewett, over here. That's right. Now, Miss Delacour, if you will." He held the bag out to Fleur. Fleur reached in, and pulled out a small dragon. "The Welsh Green." Fleur looked at Madame Maxime. "Mr. Krum." Krum reached in, and pulled out another one. "The Chinese Fireball." He held the bag out to Cedric, who pulled out another one. "The Swedish Short-Snout." He held the bag out to Molly, who reached in, and pulled out another one. "The Hebridean Black, which leaves..."

"The Hungarian Horntail." Harry muttered.

"What's that, boy?"

"Nothing." Harry reached in, and pulled out his dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Crouch said. "These represent five very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue, without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

"Very well. Good luck, champions." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may—"

There was a boom. Cedric was nervous. People were chanting his name. He left the tent, shaking.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The only people that were left in the tent were Harry and Molly. They were holding hands. Dumbledore's voice came over the speaker.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth contestant."

Harry and Molly looked at each other. Molly gave him a kiss before the cannon boomed. When Harry walked out, people were chanting his name. Molly sat in the tent, shaking. She knew she was next. She was scared half to death.

"Your wand, Harry!" she heard Hermione scream. "Your wand!"

"_Accio Firebolt_!"

Next thing Molly knew, Harry was flying around the fucking castle on his broom. The dragon followed him, which pissed her off more. How the damn thing broke its chain, she had no clue.

"Yeah!" she heard Fred yell.

"Yeah! Well done, dragon!" George yelled. People were screaming and clapping. Molly was shaking in the tent. At one point, she heard nothing except a dragon roar. Then another.

"He's dragon food, isn't he?" Molly muttered. She got up and looked out. No dragon. No Harry. Then there was a small speck in the distance.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione screamed. People were clapping and cheering again. The speck was Harry. He swooped in and grabbed the egg. Then, he was done with his challenge. Now, it was Molly's turn.

"Our four beginning champions faced their dragons," Dumbledore said. "Each one will proceed. Now, our fifth and final contestant."

"Oh, God." Molly muttered. The cannon boomed, and she walked out and into the ring. There sat her golden egg.

"Now, let me have you understand something. Young Molly will be using a wand, but she will also be singing, to make her dragon seemed fantasied and lose interest in her and possibly fall asleep so that she could get the egg." Dumbledore explained.

_Yeah, so don't throw fruit_, Molly thought. There was a roar. Molly froze. "Oh, shit." She muttered. Her dragon came up, and Molly swayed on her feet. It was black, had a line of shallow but razor-sharp ridges along its back. Its tail was tipped by an arrow-shaped spike and it had batlike wings. The eyes, though. The eyes were pretty purple color. Molly picked up her wand, and made a huge rock hit the dragon. The dragon roared, and came towards her. Molly screamed and hid. The dragon stomped around, and Molly opened her mouth. Her voice came out, a beautiful soprano voice that could only be matched by a bird.

"_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night."_

_Ok, Molly. Get it together. You can do this. _Molly thought to herself. She came out of her hiding spot. Her dragon looked at her.

"_I can feel the night beginning._

_Separate me from the living._

_Understanding me,_

_After all I've seen._

_Piecing every thought together,_

_Find the words to make me better._

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart."_

Her dragon was very quiet. It watched her with interest. The purple eyes blinked, and the dragon sat, as if it were tame. The audience was shocked.

"_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me."_

"Go Molly! Whoo hoo!" Hermione yelled, as people started cheering.

"_I believe that dreams are sacred._

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_Like a lullaby,_

_Like a reason why,_

_Like a play of my obsessions,_

_Make me understand the lesson,_

_So I'll find myself,_

_So I won't be lost again._

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,_

_To be the one._

_I could have run forever,_

_But how far would I have come_

_Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for,_

_Although I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Should it hurt to love you?_

_Should I feel like I do? _

_Should I lock the last open door,_

_My ghosts are gaining on me."_

As that song ended, the dragon made no move. It watched her. Molly stood there for a second, and then threw a rock to get the dragon's attention off of her. The dragon looked the way the rock went, and Molly ran for the golden egg. She slipped, and squeaked, making the dragon look at her. It roared, and ran towards her. Molly screamed, and rolled out of the way. The dragon's claw scarped her shoulder, and Molly grasped it, her blood slowly oozing out her fingers. But she backed up, and away from the egg. The dragon roared again, and then came towards her. Molly opened her mouth to sing, again.

"_Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Stop pullin' me,"_

Her dragon stopped, glaring at her because it knew of her last trick. But it stayed put. The place was silent.

"_I know that you still haven't found you_

_And when I wanna stand on my own too_

_Suddenly you start to show signs of what is possible_,"

Her dragon sat, and then lay down like a trained animal. It watched her for a moment. Molly took in a deep breath, and then continued.

"_Then you're back to your ways and I let me down_

_Tell me why I keep tryna stay around_

_When all my family, they always tellin' me be through with you_

_And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you,"_

The dragon watched her. Molly came towards the egg, but flinched back when the dragon twitched its head.

"_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_

_And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh gravity,"_

The dragon flicked its tail, waiting for more.

"_Pulling me back, pulling me in_

_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_

_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_I know I betrayed what I'm made to_

_Ignore the universe when I see you_

_'Cause every night the stars will shine merging into U-turn signs_

_Anything that they can just to change my mind_

_When I pass your road, I can't help rewind_

_What is wrong with me? All that I wanna be is through with you_

_And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_

_And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_

_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_

_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Stop pullin' me gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Be quiet, let me leave, let me go, don't say another word_

_'Cause with every sound you're pullin' me down_

_Baby, you got a hold on me like gravity_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, gravity_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_

_Oh, you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_

_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_

_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity._"

As Molly ended the song, the dragon fell asleep. Molly ran for the egg, and grabbed it. People clapped and screamed.

"Yeah. I'm just awesome like that." Molly said.

"_Molly! Molly! Molly!_" people chanted.


	9. The Strange Couple Ends

Chapter Nine

They were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Molly held up their golden eggs. People were cheering and clapping for both of them. Even the portraits. Fred and George picked Harry and Molly up on their shoulders.

"Yes!" Fred said.

"Knew you wouldn't die, you two." George said. "Lose a leg."

"Or an arm."

"Pack it in altogether?"

"Never!" the twins yelled at the same time.

"Shush!" Seamus yelled, holding both eggs. He kissed them, and then handed them to the two teens. "Go on, you two. What's the clue?"

"Who wants us to open them?" Harry asked. Everyone screamed yes. "Do you want us to open them?" another yes. Harry and Molly opened their eggs, and a screaming noise came out from them. Everyone covered their ears, and Harry and Molly fell off of Fred and George's shoulders. They closed the eggs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" they heard Arthur and Ron ask. Everyone went quiet.

"Alright, everyone. Go back to your knitting." George said. "This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

Arthur and Ron walked up to the two champions as everyone dispersed.

"Ron and I have been talking." Arthur said.

"We reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own names in the Goblet of Fire." Ron said.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry asked. "Took you long enough."

"We weren't the only ones who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your backs. "

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."

Molly swayed on her feet. "I want to like people, but they're so fucking stupid." She muttered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Molly looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Least we warned you about the dragons." Ron said.

"Hagrid warned us about the dragons." Harry said.

"No, no, no. We did. No, don't you remember? We told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told us that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told us anything, so it was really Arthur and me all along. I thought we'd be alright, you know, after you'd figured that out."

"Who—? Who could possibly figure that out?" Harry asked. "That's completely mental."

"Yeah. Isn't it? I suppose we were a bit distraught."

"Boys." Hermione whispered.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"Hi, Harry." Said the Patil twins. Harry and the others looked at them. They were in the Great Hall. Cho, a girl Harry had a crush on, looked at him. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but pumpkin juice fell out.

"Look at this!" Hermione screamed. "I can't believe it! She's done it again. "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Even ones who are already dating. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet one how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow. No word yet on the young Molly Prewett, who was aliased as Robyn Weasley at the beginning of the year, on how she's taken the cheating scandal with Potter and Granger.""

"I hate that woman." Molly muttered.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley." Said a kid, coming up to Ron.

"Thank you, Nigel." Ron said, taking the box. The kid, Nigel, kept staring at Harry. Hermione cleared her throat to get Ron's attention. "Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on." Ron ushered the boy away. Hermione and the others looked at Ron. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Ron had some of the wrapping off. "Oh, look, Mum's sent me something." He opened the box, and pulled out some dress robes. With lace. Molly began laughing.

"I would so do that." She muttered. Arthur looked at it.

"Holy shit." He said. Ron stood up.

"Mum sent me a dress." He said.

"Well, it does match your eyes." Harry said. "Is there a bonnet?" he reached into the box, and pulled out a bonnet. "Aha!" he held it up to Ron.

"Nose down, Harry." Ron said. He walked over to his sister. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny said. Molly and Hermione started laughing again.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny." Hermione explained. "They're for you."

The whole table busted out laughing.

"Dress robes." Hermione finished.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the..." McGonagall looked at Filch, who was having a hard time with getting the music player to work. "The Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because...the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance."

The girls began talking madly. The boys...began to groan.

"Silence!" McGonagall told them. Everyone shut up. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times fast, huh?" Fred said to George and Arthur, who were standing in the back of the boys section. The three began saying it, but screwing up each time.

"Now to dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan." Ron said to Seamus. McGonagall looked at him.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Ron looked up at her, thinking he was in trouble.

"Will you join me please?" McGonagall said. Ron got up, and they headed to the middle of the floor, with everyone smirked. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

Ron's eyes widened. "Where?" he asked.

"My waist."

Ron did as he was told, and Fred did a wolf-whistle.

"And extend your arm." McGonagall told Ron, when he was about to leave and punch his brother in the face. She placed his hand back on her waist. "Mr. Filch, if you please."

Filch started the music.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." McGonagall and Ron began dancing. Fred and George were dancing. Arthur was smirking.

"Oi." Harry said. The three knelt down to hear him. "Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never." Fred and George said. Arthur shook his head.

"Everybody come together!" McGonagall said. The girls all stood. "Boys, on your feet!" the boys stayed seated. Except Neville, who actually had the balls to stand and learn how to dance.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Arthur, Harry, and Ron looked in their room, and saw Neville acting like he was dancing with a girl. He had his eyes closed and his dancing shoes on.

"What the fuck..?" Arthur muttered.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Harry walked up to Molly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." Molly said.

"Do you think this is working out? I mean...us?"

"Well, the first few days, yeah. But, to be honest, not really. I think we were better friends." Molly smiled.

"Yeah, me too. That's why I came to ask you that. And, I was wondering if you were going to Yule Ball with Arthur."

"I don't know. It depends, really."

"On what?"

"If he wants me back."

"He does. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, am I right? Or seven kids."

Molly chuckled. "Well, I mean, you do have a point." She leaned up, and kissed him. They pulled away. "Just to let you know, that was our very last kiss together."

"I kinda got that..."

"Anyway... I don't know who I'm going with. Why don't you try that Cho girl? She seems nice."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"You were going to anyway, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

The two chuckled.


	10. Yule Ball

Chapter Ten

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry, Ron, and Arthur were taking a walk, trying to find a date.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asked. "And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?" they walked up to group of girls, who just looked at them, wrinkling their noses.

"..No." Arthur said. The three boys moved on.

"Blimey, Harry." Ron said. "You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?"

"I think I'd take the dragon right now." Harry said, as some Beauxbatons girls walked by.

```~~~LAKE~~~```

Hermione, Harry, Molly, Ron, and Arthur saw Krum exercising. A pack of girls were following him. Hermione cleared her throat, and tried to study.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"This is mad," Ron muttered. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Snape walked by, and smacked his head. "Well, us and Neville." Ron had lowered his voice.

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself." Harry said, and the three boys laughed. Molly rolled her eyes.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione snapped. Ron and Arthur groaned.

"Now I'm really depressed." Ron said. Fred tossed his younger brother a sheet of parchment. ""Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone." Who you going with, then?"

Fred threw a paper wad at Angelina. "Oi, Angelina."

"_What_?" Angelina mouthed.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Fred did some movements so that Angelina got what he was saying.

"To the ball?" Angelina asked. "Yeah, alright."

Fred looked at his brother, and winked.

"Oi, Hermione." Ron said. "You're a girl."

"Very well spotted." Hermione said.

"Come with one of us?" Ron tried to do the same movements that Fred had done, but got whacked in the head again. So did Arthur and Harry for laughing. "Come on." Ron said. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

Molly began to bang her head on the table. "My. Son. Is. So. Fucking. Stupid."

"I won't be going alone because, believe it or not, someone's asked me!" Hermione snapped. She picked up her book, and handed it to Snape. She walked back to the table. "And I said yes!" she said, getting her stuff. Then she left.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "She's lying, right?"

"If you say so." Harry said.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it. Tonight, when we get back to the Common Room, the three of us will have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry and Arthur said. The three boys had their heads shoved down.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Molly."

Molly turned around. "Arthur. I thought you didn't really want to talk to me.." Molly looked down, and then looked him in the eyes.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me."

"Oh, um..." Molly looked down.

"Well, I mean, your older self sent me some dress robes, and they're like Ron's... And I don't think any other girl would want to go with me."

Molly thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Sure. I'll go with you."

Arthur leaned in to kiss her, but stood up instead. "Thanks." He said.

```~~~GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~~~```

Harry was on the couch, holding his golden egg. He sighed, depressed.

"It's alright, Ron." Ginny said, as she, and some other girls brought him into the room. Ron looked terrified. "It's okay, Ron. It's alright. It doesn't matter."

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny explained as they set Ron down.

"What?" Hermione asked, as she, Harry, Arthur, and Molly walked over to them.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, of course."

"Yeah, look at his face." Molly said. Ron shook his head.

"She said yes?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be silly." Ron said. "There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny said.

"What did you do then?" Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it." Ron said. "I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me."

"Hi, Harry." Said the Patil twins.

"I liked looking at them from behind." Ron continued. "She's never gonna forgive me, ever."

Harry looked at the Patil twins. "Hey!" he said.

```~~~THE NEXT NIGHT-YULE BALL NIGHT~~~```

"Bloody hell." Ron said, as he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. Arthur just looked down at himself.

"Oh, my God." He muttered. "Oh, Merlin."

"Bloody hell." Ron said again. "Bloody... Oh, bloody..."

The bathroom door opened, and Harry walked out.

"What are those?" Ron and Arthur asked, looking at Harry's dress robes. "What are those?"

"My dress robes." Harry said, simply.

"Well, they're alright!" Ron said. "No lace. No dodgy little collar."

"Well, I expect yours are more traditional—"

"Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my Great Aunt Tessie!" Ron smelled himself. "I smell like my Great Aunt Tessie."

"I liked Tessie." Arthur said.

"I do too, but I don't want to look or smell like her!"

"You have a point there..."

Ron looked back in the mirror. "Murder me, Harry." He said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were going down the steps.

"Leave it alone!" Harry said. Ron put his hands down.

"Poor kid." He said. "I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out."

"Who?"

"Hermione, of course." Ron lowered his voice. "Come on, you two, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

"Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did."

"Nobody asked her. Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud."

The Patil twins walked up to them. "Hello, boys." They said. Padma looked at Ron.

"Don't you look...dashing." she said.

"Where's Molly?" Arthur asked.

"Probably getting ready. You know how those girls are." Ron muttered.

"Who said my name?"

Ron turned, and looked wide-eyed. "Bloody hell."

Molly blushed. Her dress was long, was a midnight blue that sparkled. Her hair was put up with curls and glitter shone whenever she moved her head. Her hair that was down was curled, and reached to the upper part of her back. Her make-up was silver on her eyes, but her eyeliner evened it out with enough darkness. She seemed to be wearing no blush, and very light colored lipstick. She wore a necklace with a dark blue teardrop in the middle. It was surrounded by shining jewels. Her earrings dangled from her earlobes to her shoulders.

"Oh, my God." Harry said. Arthur walked up to her.

"You look...beautiful." he said. Molly blushed.

"Oh, there you two are." McGonagall said, walking up to them. "Are you and Miss Patil and Mr. Weasley ready?" as she was asking this, she was looking at Harry and Molly.

"Me?" Ron asked.

"No you, you dumb git." Molly muttered.

"Oh."

"Ready, professor?" Harry asked.

"To dance." McGonagall said. "It's traditional that the three champions—well, in this case, five—are the first to dance. Surely I told you that."

"No." Harry and Molly said.

"Oh, well, now you know." McGonagall looked at Ron's dress robes. "As for you, Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the Great Hall with Miss Patil. Oh, there you are." McGonagall left them, as did Ron and Padma. Parvati looked behind Harry.

"She looks beautiful!" she breathed.

"Yeah, she does." Harry said, his eyes on Cho. He looked, as did Molly and Arthur. Hermione walked down the steps in a beautiful pink gown. She had her hair up, and curled. Krum walked over to her, clicked his heels, and bowed. He held out his hand, and Hermione took it. She looked at the others, giggled, and waved. The doors opened, and the five champions and their dates walked in with everyone clapping as they did.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" they heard Padma ask.

"No. Absolutely not." Ron answered. The five got to the dance floor. The music started, and they began dancing. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked on and began dancing, and some other teachers soon joined in, as did some kids. Filch danced with his cat.

"Fail." Molly muttered. Soon, the live entertainment started. Everyone began cheering and dancing. Only Ron, Harry, Padma, and Parvati were sitting out. Hermione and Krum walked away, and Hermione and Ron began to argue. Hermione soon got up and left. Then Padma did too.

"Now." Said Flitwick. "We'd like to welcome our own Molly Prewett to stage. Since she sang so beautifully during the first task, we figured to give her a shot here."

Molly pumped her fist, and then ran up to the stage.

"Thank you." She said, taking the microphone. "This is...unexpected. A pleasant surprise, to say the least. Anyway."

She pointed at the band behind her, and it began to play a song. She opened her mouth.

"_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone_

_You threw your hands up_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James Dean glossy eyes_

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_

_And your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_And I'll never love again,_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_

_With your half wired broken jaw_

_You popped my heart seams_

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_

_He's gonna get you and after he's through_

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

_And I know that it's complicated_

_But I'm a loser in love_

_So baby raise a glass to mend_

_All the broken hearts_

_Of all my wrecked up friends_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,_

_Oh friend you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_How?_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_

_H-ooow?_

_Wow_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_

_H-ooow?_

_Wow_

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_

_Would you give it all up?_

_Could I give it all up for you?_

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_

_Would you give it all up?_

_Could you give it all up?_

_If I promise boy to you_

_That I'll never talk again_

_And I'll never love again_

_I'll never write a song_

_Won't even sing along_

_I'll never love again_

_So speechless_

_You left me speechless, so speechless_

_Why you so speechless, so speechless?_

_Will you ever talk again?_

_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_Some men may follow me_

_But you choose "death and company"_

_Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh_."

The place clapped. People wolf-whistled. The band started up another song.

"_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_(Your love I'll remember forever)_

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you._

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

_I never knew love like I've known it with you _

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to _

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_(Your love I'll remember forever)_

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you._

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you._"

Another song started up.

"_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_You got it you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you_

_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you_

_I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want_

_Oh no, I've should have never thought._"

The last song played.

"_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_(Over my heart)._

_I can't go on living this way_

_But I can't go back the way I came_

_Chained to this fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul_

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Half alive without you_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_Change - open your eyes to the light_

_I denied it all so long, oh so long_

_Say goodbye, goodbye_

_My heart is broken_

_Release me, I can't hold on_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_."

People clapped a whooped as the song ended. Molly smiled, and got off of the stage. She hugged Arthur, and then ran over to Hermione and Krum. Hermione gave her a hug.

"Oh, my God, that was brilliant!" she said.

"Thank you!" Molly said.


	11. The Second Task

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I want to remind everyone that this is set in the 2000's. Just sayin'...

```~~~LATER~~~```

An hour had passed. Hermione and Ron were arguing. And so were Molly and Arthur.

"He's using you." Ron said.

"How dare you?" Hermione squeaked. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it. He's way too old."

"What? What? That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"You know the solution then, don't you?" Hermione and Ron stomped out. Molly sat down at a table.

"Molly—"

"Now what? Huh? Now what do you want?"

"Listen to me, okay? Please?"

"It was your fault that that Durmstrang kid didn't dance with me. I actually had to turn him down when he asked me to the dance because I already said yes to you! Because I thought that I still had feelings for you!"

Molly started to leave. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, Arthur Weasley, is that no matter what you do or what you say, we are _through_!" Molly ran out, and past Hermione and Harry.

"...Nevermind! Off to bed! Both of you!" Hermione said. Harry looked surprised.

"They get scary when they get older." Ron said, as he and Harry headed up the stairs.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione screamed at him.

"What's this about?" Harry asked, as he and Ron left. Hermione began crying, and sat down. Molly sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. It's Ron. He's spoiled everything! I was having a good time, and he had to be...I hate him!"

Molly put an arm around the 14 year old. "You're not going to hate him forever."

"Oh, yes I will."

"No. You'll just hate him right now. C'mon. Let's go the dorms, and get changed."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they're going up there. Harry did nothing wrong, I'll admit, but if I see Ron, I'll probably push him down the stairs or something. You go on without me and text me when they're gone."

"Okay." Molly said. She got up, and left the distraught Hermione sitting on the steps.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly was crying into her pillow. Knowing Arthur, he probably took her words seriously.

He'd never see her again.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Hermione glared at the two.

"You two told me you'd figured the eggs out weeks ago." She said. "The task is two days from now."

"Really? I had no idea." Harry said, sarcastically. "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being." They looked at her. Hermione chuckled. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually. You two are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel. And, um, I'm scared for you. For both of you. You got by the dragons mostly on nerve and talent. I'm not sure it's going to be enough, this time."

"Hey, Potter! Prewett!"

Harry and Molly walked away from Hermione.

"Potter! Prewett!"

"Cedric." Harry said.

"How—? How are the two of you?"

"Spectacular."

"Okay, I realize I never thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons. Both of you."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for us."

"Exactly."

Harry began to walk off. Molly grabbed his arm.

"Harry, listen to him." she snapped.

"You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor?" Cedric asked. Harry and Molly nodded. "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your eggs, and mull things over in the hot water."

Molly and Harry looked at each other.

"Meet you there tonight?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Bring your swimsuit."

"Oh, I will. Trust me."

```~~~PREFECTS' BATHROOM~~~```

They started the water, both of them wearing their swimsuits.

"Bubbles!" Molly said. She and Harry relaxed. A stained-glass window mermaid looked at them. Harry and Molly looked at their eggs. "Should we?"

Harry nodded. "We must be out of our minds."

"Of course we are. It's dark and scary in there."

They opened the eggs, and the screaming sound filled the room again. They closed them.

"We're definitely out of our minds."

There was a sound from the toilet, and then a giggle.

"I'd try putting them in the water if I were you." Said a voice.

"Myrtle!" Harry said.

"Holy shit." Molly said.

Myrtle sighed. "Hello, Harry. Hello, Molly. Long time no see." Myrtle jumped out of the toilet, and flew around them. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day, and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Not being bad kids again, are you?"

"Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked. "Kicked the habit. Myrtle, did you say, "Try putting it in the water"?"

Myrtle jumped into the water, and then popped up. "That's what he did. The other boy." She started making her way over to them. Even though he was wearing his swim trunks, Harry still covered his bottom half up. "The handsome one. Cedric."

Harry and Molly grabbed their eggs.

"Well, go on." Myrtle said. "Open it."

They opened the eggs under the water, and then went under as well.

"_Come seek us _

_Where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing_

_Above the ground_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took._"

Harry and Molly burst back up, coughing. Myrtle came up too, copying them.

"Myrtle," Harry said. "There aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Very good." Myrtle said, going up against him. Harry scooted away, making Molly scoot away too as a result. "It took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone." She looked down, and Harry covered it again. She growled making the two jump back. Then, Myrtle laughed. Then she leaned on Harry's shoulder.

```~~~TWO DAYS LATER~~~```

"Okay, tell me again." Hermione said.

""Come seek us where our voices sound."" Harry and Molly said.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious." She shook Ron awake. Molly hadn't seen Arthur, and was devastated.

""An hour long you'll have to look."" Molly and Harry said.

"Again, obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic."

Harry and Molly looked at her. ""Potentially problematic"?" they said.

"When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Look, Harry, Molly, we can do this. The four of us can figure it out."

"It should be the five of us. It just doesn't feel the same without Arthur." Molly muttered.

"Hate to break up the skull session." Someone said. It was Moody. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office."

Harry and Molly started to go. "No you two, just Weasley and Granger."

"But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and—" Hermione started.

"Exactly. Presumably Potter and Prewett are well prepared by now, and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!"

Ron put down the eggs, and then he and Hermione left. Moody looked at Harry and Molly, who started to put things together. "Longbottom!" he said. Neville appeared from the corner. "Why don't you help Potter and Prewett put their books back." Then Mad-Eye left. Neville walked up to them.

"You know," he said. "If you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology._ Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offense," Harry said. "But I really don't care about plants. Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour, then great. But otherwise—"

"I don't know about a turnip. But you could always use gillyweed."

```~~~SECOND TASK~~~```

Neville opened his hand. Both Harry and Molly took the gillyweed.

"You're sure about this, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely."

"For an hour?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Well, there's some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water—"

"Holy shit." Molly muttered.

"You're telling us this _now_? You must be joking!"

"I just...wanted to help." Neville said.

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron, Hermione, and Arthur. Where are they, anyway?"

"You seem a little tense, guys."

"Do we?"

They were transported by boats to where they were supposed to jump in from.

"Welcome to the second task." Said Dumbledore. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this:"

"Put those in your mouths." Moody told Harry and Molly. They did as they were told.

"They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them."

Harry and Molly began coughing. Moody hit their backs a couple of times.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon."

The cannon boomed, and everyone looked over to watch. Moody pushed Molly and Harry into the water. Once they were under they grew gills and fins, and their fingers became webbed. Harry and Molly came up, and did a flip in the air.

"Yeah!" they said, and went back into the water. They swam to the very bottom, hoping that what they had to find wasn't really hard to spot. They heard singing. Fleur was suddenly gone. Something came by them. Harry and Molly looked at each other like 'Oh shit'. They swam on, and made it to where they saw five people floating, only tied down by their ankles. The people were Ron, Hermione, Cho, a young girl, and...

Arthur.

Harry swam towards Ron, and Molly swam towards Arthur. Harry undid the bind on Ron's ankle. The merpeople that were surrounding them screeched when they saw someone else coming. Molly hurried, and undid Arthur's bind on his ankle. He started floating up, and Molly grabbed his hand. The next person was Cedric. He undid Cho's bind by doing a spell. He looked at the two, and pointed to his watch. Harry and Molly both nodded. Harry took out his wand, and pointed it at Hermione's bind. The merpeople pointed their pitchforks at him.

"But she's my friend too!" Harry said.

"Only one." They hissed. A shark thing came and bit Hermione's bind.

"Holy shit, was that Krum?" Molly asked. Harry nodded. He swam over to Ron, and looked to see if there were any merpeople looking. Molly held tight to Arthur's hand. Harry pointed his wand at the young girl's bind, and undid it. As the two swam up, the effects of the gillyweed began to wear off, and some weird octopus things began to attack. They threw the three people up as they started to be swarmed. Harry used a spell, and the creatures were gone.

```~~~ABOVE~~~```

Ron, the girl, and Arthur popped out of the water. They coughed.

"Yes!" Fred yelled.

"Whoo!" yelled George. Fleur ran over, and stretched her arm out. The young girl took it.

```~~~UNDER~~~```

Harry and Molly were sinking. Harry took Molly's hand.

"_Ascendio_!" he yelled, and the two sprang up out of the water, and onto the platform.

"Harry! Molly!" Dumbledore said. They began to put towels over them as they coughed water out. "They're alright. They're alright. Barty!"

"Go get them another towel." Seamus said.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore said, and left their side. Fleur walked over to them.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save." She said. "My little sister. Thank you." She kissed Harry on his cheeks, and then did the same with Molly. "And you! You helped!" Fleur said when she saw Ron.

"Well, yeah, a bit." Ron said. Fleur kissed his cheeks, called her sister over, and they left. Ron touched his cheeks in awe. "_Merci_." He said.

"Harry! Molly!"

"Hermione! Ow!" Harry said.

"Are you two alright? You must be freezing." She placed a blanket around them. "Personally, I think you both behaved admirably."

"We finished last, Hermione."

Hermione kissed the top of his head. "Next to last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows." Hermione smile. She looked at Molly. "When you can, someone wants to see you."

"Attention!" Dumbledore said. No one stopped talking. "Attention!" Dumbledore put his wand to his throat. "The winner is...Mr. Diggory—"

Cedric and his friends cheered. Dumbledore continued.

"—who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter and Miss Prewett would have finished first, had it not only been for their determination to rescue not only both Mr. Weasleys but the others as well, we've agreed to award them second place."

"Second place!" Hermione said, smiling.

"For outstanding moral fiber!"

```~~~A BIT LATER~~~```

It was before they were to go back on the boats. Hermione told Molly where she could find the person that wanted to see her was at, and Molly was nervous the whole time.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked. The person turned around. It was Arthur. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What is it you need?"

"I wanted to say that...to say that I was sorry. I've been an asshole all year because your name came out of that goblet. I want you to know that I really care about you." He took Molly's hand. "When you sang in front of that dragon, and at the Yule Ball, it was remarkable. I think over the years, your voice has gotten better."

"I'm not exactly Rachel Berry..."

"You're right. Because you're _better_ than Rachel Berry. Way better. Every time you sing, it makes me realize exactly why and how I fell in love with you. And I fall in love with you all over again."

Molly blushed, and looked at the ground. She looked back up at Arthur. "We have had a very rocky year this year, haven't we?" she asked.

"Very rocky. But, that doesn't mean that we have to be enemies." Arthur said. "When you love someone, you work things out. And I do love you. When I see you, I pay attention to nothing else. When I hear you talk or-or-or sing, it makes my day all the better. And when I kiss you or hold your hand or hug you, I want you to know that I really do care about you. Being without you this year has made me realize how much I do care about you, and it's a wakeup call. Molly, I don't want to be without you. Ever. And I-I mean that."

Molly bit back her lip to stop herself from crying. She looked at Arthur. "I love you too." She said. They both smiled, and then kissed.

"Oi!" they heard. They broke away. It was Fred. "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Right on." George said.

"All that moral fiber, eh?"

"It's great."

"Moral fiber?" Ron asked. "Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right."

Hermione looked down, and saw Molly and Arthur holding hands.

"Just the way it's supposed to be." She whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber." George said.

"Congratulations Potter. Prewett." Said Crouch. "A fine achievement."

"Thank you." Harry and Molly said at the same time.

"Well done, children."

"See you at Hagrid's, guys." Fred said. Arthur kissed Molly good-bye, and then ran after the others.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, your story is one I've heard so many times." Crouch was talking to Harry. "Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again, are we? Still, life goes on, and here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today, Potter."

"Bartemius!" Moody said. "Not trying to lure Potter and Prewett into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!" his tongue came out for a short split second. Crouch walked up to him, wide-eyed. Then, he walked off. "And they say I'm mad." Moody drank something out of his flask, and left.


	12. Memories

Chapter Twelve

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Now, I remember—I remember when I first met you all." Hagrid said. "Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

They were taking a walk in the forest.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron said.

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other. And Harry and Molly of course. Soon to be the youngest Triwizard champions there's ever been! Hooray!" the four-Arthur, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid-began singing. "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something, please._" Their voices died off. Moly and Harry turned a corner, and saw someone on the ground.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked. Crouch made no move. He was dead.

"Oh, my God." Molly said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They walked into Dumbledore's office.

"A man has died here, Fudge. And he won't be the last. You must take action." Dumbledore's voice drifted towards them.

"I will not." Fudge's voice snapped. "In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once show them some!"

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled. I will not be seen as a coward!"

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think."

"What did you say to me?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Said Moody. "It may interest you to know this conversation is no longer private."

As Harry and Molly were about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Oh, Harry! Molly!" Fudge said. "How good to see you again."

"We can come back later, professor." Harry said.

"Oh, not necessary, you two. The minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. There you are. Your hat. Oh, Harry, Molly, do feel free to indulge in a little Licorice Snap in my absence. But I have to warn you. They're a wee bit sharp." The adults left the room. Moody shut the door. Harry reached for some Licorice Snap, and took one. He was about to eat them when they all began to bite him. Then they scampered off. Something opened, and a holder (like literally, a holder that held water) came out, a blue light emanating from it.

"Wicked." Molly said. She and Harry walked over to it, and looked inside it. They were pulled in, and stood beside a much younger Dumbledore. They were in a courtroom. "What the fuck?"

"Professor?" Harry said, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't acknowledge him. Or Molly.

"Professor." Said a man. He held out his hand, and it went through both Molly and Harry.

"Yeah." Dumbledore said, taking it. The man then left. Molly looked down.

"He went through my boobs, the weirdo." She said.

"I don't think they can see you. Or me." Harry said. Someone was brought up, and was in a very narrow cage.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council." The person speaking was Crouch. "Should your testimony prove consequential, council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do, sir." Karkaroff said.

"And what do you wish to present?"

"I have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier."

A man shuffled through some papers. Crouch took them. "Rosier is dead." He said.

"He took a piece of me with him, though, didn't he?" Moody said.

"I didn't know." Karkaroff said.

"If that is all the witness has to offer—" Crouch said.

"No, no, no! There was Rockwood! He was a spy!"

"Augustus Rockwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yeah, yeah, the same. He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself."

"Very well. Council will deliberate. In the meantime, you will be returned to Azkaban."

"No! No! Wait! Wait, please! Please! Please, I have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?"

"As the council is very much aware, I've given evidence on this matter." Dumbledore said, standing up. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall, turned spy for us at great personal risk."

"It's a lie!"

"Today he's no more a Death Eater than I am." Dumbledore sat down.

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark lord!"

"Silence!" Crouch banged something on his table. "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence, this session is now concluded." He banged the thing on his table again.

"Oh, no, no, no. I've heard about one more."

"What's that?"

"The name."

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

"The name! Give me the wretched name!"

"Barty Crouch Junior."

Everyone in the room gasped. Molly and Harry saw a man run for the door. Moody stopped him by hitting him with a spell. People surrounded him, and brought him over to his father.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!" Barty yelled. They made him look at Crouch. "Hello, father." He said, doing his little tongue thing. Molly stood, confused.

"You are no son of mine." Crouch said. Then, Molly and Harry were brought back into Dumbledore's office.

"Curiosity is not a sin, you two." Dumbledore said. "But you should exercise caution. It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. You see, you two, I've searched and searched for something, some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening." Dumbledore sat down.

"Sir? Mr. Crouch's son." Harry said. "What exactly happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I...I had a dream about him."

"He was the third man?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son."

"Have there been others like this dream?" Dumbledore asked. He was in front of Harry now.

"Yes. Always the same one."

Dumbledore moved over to the Pensieve.

"Sir," Harry said. "These dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?"

Dumbledore looked at him. "I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. I think it's best if you simply..." he placed his wand to his head, and the tip held a silvery line "...Cast them away." Dumbledore placed it in the Pensieve.


	13. The Final Task

Chapter Thirteen

"It's a sign, Severus. You know what it means as well as I." Harry and Molly heard as they were going up to their dorms. A door opened, and there stood Karkaroff and Snape. Karkaroff sent them glares and left.

"Potter! Prewett!" Snape said. "What's your hurry?"

Harry and Molly walked over to Snape.

"Congratulations, your performances in the Black Lake were inspiring." Snape said to them. "Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." The teens answered.

"Ingenious." Snape walked into the little room, and up a ladder. "A rather rare herb, gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this." Snape came down the ladder, a small vile in his hand. He held it up. "Know what it is?"

"Bubble juice, sir?" Harry asked.

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this, and You-Know-Who would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal store again, my hand just might slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"We haven't stolen anything."

"Don't lie to me. Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin, lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me I'm going to find out why!" Snape slammed the door.

```~~~THIRD CHALLENGE~~~```

The music was being played. The champions walked out, their mentors by their side. Dumbledore walked up to the podium. He placed his wand on his neck.

"_Sonorus_!" he said. The music died down, and everyone grew quiet, and sat down. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, and Miss Prewett—" their fans all stood up, clapped, and cheered. "—Are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum—" Krum's supporters stood and cheered. "—and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner." Everyone cheered. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants. Gather around. Quickly!" Dumbledore moved over to the five contestants. They surrounded him. "In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way." Dumbledore moved away from them. "Champions, prepare yourselves!" Everyone moved to their openings. Harry and Molly stood together. "On the count of three. One—"

Filch made the cannon boom. The music started as Dumbledore glared at him.

"Let's go, Harry." Molly said. They grasped hands, and walked into the maze. Behind them, their opening closed, and they were alone. They wandered about, jumping at every little noise. "Which way?"

"I don't know."

There was a snap. The two turned, but continued walking. There was a scream. Harry and Molly ran in the direction, and saw Krum come out of the shadows, looking crazed. He pointed his wand at them, and then walked on. The two ran again, and saw Fleur being dragged under.

"Fleur?" Harry asked. No answer. "Fleur." Harry stood, and lifted his wand in the air. "_Periculum_!" he yelled, and red sparks shot from his wand. A strong gust of wind blew through, and the two ran until they fell. There was a straining noise, and they saw something blue. They ran forward, and someone said something. It was Krum.

"Get down!" Cedric said. "Get down!" Krum shot a spell at him, and the two began fighting. Harry and Molly got on the ground. "_Expelliarmus_!" Krum was blown back, and onto the ground. Cedric ran over to him, and picked up his wand. Harry ran over to him as Molly got up.

"No, don't! Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!" Harry yelled, holding his arm down.

"Get off me!"

"He's bewitched!"

Cedric, Harry, and Molly ran off. They saw a shining light in the distance. "Yes." Harry said. The three ran forward, the maze trying everything to stop them. It grabbed Cedric and pulled him down. Harry and Molly looked at him, then at the cup.

"Harry! Molly!" Cedric yelled. They looked back at him. He called their names a few more times before the two pointed their wands at the roots.

"_Reducto_!" they yelled. Then, they ran over to Cedric, and helped him up.

"Thanks," Cedric said.

"No problem."

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna let it get me."

"For a moment, so did I."

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game."

A wind came through again. "Go!"

The three ran as the maze began closing up. They ran into the clearing, and in the middle of it sat the Triwizard Cup.

"Go on, take it." Cedric said. "You saved me, take it!"

"Together." Harry said. "One, two, three!"

The three grabbed the cup, and then suddenly landed in a graveyard.

"You okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah. You?" Harry asked. Cedric got up, and nodded. "Molly."

"Fine."

"Where are we?" Cedric asked. Harry walked up to a statue.

"I've been here before." He said.


	14. Voldemort's Return

A/N: Reminder! Everything is a little more than 10 years after than the books were set. So, in the book this was 1994. It's 2014. Just sayin'. Same concept of the books/movies though.

Chapter Fourteen

"You have?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. Cedric looked at the cup.

"It's a Portkey." He said. "Harry, Molly, the cup is a Portkey."

"I've been here before, in a dream." Harry said. He looked at the grave. "Cedric! Molly! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry suddenly began screaming in pain.

"Harry! What is it?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup! Take Molly with you!"

Cedric looked at the approaching being. He held out his wand. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Kill the spare." Said a voice.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" yelled the person. It was Wormtail.

"No! Cedric!" Harry yelled. Molly screamed. Cedric fell on the ground, dead. Molly ran over to him. Wormtail pointed his wand at Harry. He made him stand, and back up into the statue where he was held.

"Do it! Now!" said the voice. Wormtail stood over a cauldron, and dropped in a small body. He pointed at the statue.

"Bone of the father," a bone began to levitate. "Unwillingly given." He dropped the bone, after making it go on fire, into the cauldron. He put his wand up. "Flesh of the servant," he took out a knife, and held his left hand over the cauldron. "Willingly sacrificed." He cut his hand off, and it landed into the cauldron. He looked back at Harry and Molly (who had just recently run over to him). "And blood of the enemy," he walked over to the two teens, and then slit their arms, making them scream. "Forcibly taken." Wormtail walked over to the cauldron, and dipped the blood into it. "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

Harry began screaming. Fire surrounded the cauldron, and it disappeared. A figure was in its place, and was covered by a dark mass which became his clothes.

Voldemort had risen. He opened his eyes as Wormtail looked at him. Voldemort walked over to him, and chuckled. "My wand, Wormtail." He said. Wormtail held out Voldemort's wand, and bowed. Voldemort took it. "Hold out your arm."

"Master." Wormtail said. "Thank you, master." He held out an arm.

"The other arm, Wormtail!"

Voldemort took his arm, and pressed his wand down on it. Thunder boomed in the distance, and then the Dark Mark appeared. Death Eaters were soon all around them.

"Welcome, my friends." Voldemort said. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe!" he ripped the mask off of one. "Macnair!" he ripped off another mask. He ripped off another one. "Goyle! Not even you, Lucius." Voldemort ripped off another mask. Lucius fell to the ground.

"My Lord," he said. "Had I detected any sign, any whisper of your whereabouts—"

"There were signs, my slippery friend. And more than whispers."

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." Lucius took off his hood and stood up. "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence that is my true mask."

"I returned." Pettigrew said. He bowed as Voldemort came towards him.

"Out of fear, not loyalty." He hissed. "Still, you have proved yourself useful in these past few months, Wormtail." He waved his wand, and Pettigrew had a new silver hand.

"Thank you, master." He said. "Thank you."

Voldemort walked over to Cedric, and touched his face with his foot. He tsked three times. "Such a handsome boy." He said.

"Don't touch him!" Harry and Molly screamed.

"Harry. Molly. I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days." He was talking to Harry at that last part. He looked at Molly, and took her chin in his hand. "Such a pretty young girl, really you are. A voice like a songbird. It will be a shame to kill you, and wipe out all the bloodtraitors."

"That's why—that's why my name was placed in the goblet." Molly muttered.

"Yes, my dear. Very good." Voldemort walked back over to Harry. "The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers. Yes, shall I? It was love. Yes, you see when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed." He held up his hand. "I can touch you...now." he placed his finger on Harry's scar, making him scream. He removed his finger. "Astonishing what a few drops of you and your friend's blood will do, eh, Harry? Pick up your wand, you two!" he let Harry go, and made him fall to the ground. "I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up!"

Harry and Molly hunted for their wands and then found them. Voldemort looked at them as they stood.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?" he asked. "First we bow to each other." The Death Eaters had moved. Voldemort bowed, but Harry and Molly did not. "Come on, now, children. The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said, bow." He pointed his wand at the two teens, and made them bow. "That's better. And now..." he made the two fall to the ground. "_Crucio_!"

Molly and Harry twisted around in pain. Molly screamed.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said again, and the pain was gone. "Attaboy, Harry. Attagirl, Molly. Your parents and brothers would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother, Harry/"

Molly looked confused. "What about my brothers?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Your brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett died, tragically, during a battle."

Tears formed in Molly's eyes. "You're lying!" she screamed, making it echo around her.

"I wish I were, dear Molly." Voldemort had a sneer grow on his face. "Your brothers fought valiantly, but it was not enough to save their lives."

Molly stood, and went to attack him, but Voldemort used a spell, and threw her onto the ground. Harry lifted his arm. "_Expelliar_—" he yelled, but Voldemort knocked him back with a simple spell. Harry landed right next to Molly.

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. And you, Molly Prewett. I'm going to destroy you." Voldemort stood over them, and then knelt down. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord, obliged." He held his hand over their faces. "Get up!" he said, pulling them up. They ran and hid. "Don't you dare turn your backs on me, Harry Potter and Molly Prewett!" Voldemort yelled, as they hid. "I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Harry and Molly stood, and walked out of their hiding spot.

"Have it your way." They said. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Molly and Harry had a red light leave their wands, Voldemort had a green one. When they met, they made a booming noise. Voldemort's light seemed to get closer and closer to the two teens. They had to hold on to their wands with both hands.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort yelled. "They're mine to finish! They're mine!"

A sort of dome then formed around the three. One light flew out, and formed into Cedric. Another flew out, and it turned into an old man. Four more flew out. Two turned into Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and the other two turned into Lily and James Potter. Molly looked at her two brothers. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hug them.

"Harry," she heard James say. "When the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey."

"Listen to him, Mols," Fabian said. "James knows what he's talking about."'

"Yeah. We learned the hard way." Gideon said.

"We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?" said James. Harry and Molly nodded.

"Harry, Molly, take my body back, will you?" Cedric asked. "Take my body back to my father."

"Let go." Lily said. "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!"

"Molly! Let go! Do it!" Fabian said.

"Remember. Get to the Portkey, okay? You understand?" Gideon said. Molly nodded, and she was finally crying. The two teens let go of the connection, and ran over to Cedric's body.

"_Accio_!" Harry yelled, and the cup flew towards them. They grabbed it, and went back to the crowd.


	15. Imposter Found

Chapter Fifteen

They landed, and heard the music playing. People cheered. Fleur screamed.

"Harry! Molly!" Dumbledore said. He walked over to the two, trying to get them off of Cedric.

"No! No! No, don't!" Harry yelled.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" Fudge demanded. Everyone stopped cheering, and the music died down.

"He's back!" Harry said. "He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked us to bring his body back. We couldn't leave him. Not there."

Molly looked up, saw Arthur, who was standing next to Mr. Weasley, and ran to him. She hugged him. "Fabian and Gideon. They're dead. They were my big brothers. I fucking looked up to them!"

Arthur held Molly close. He rubbed her back, as she cried into his chest.

"It's alright, Harry. It's alright." Dumbledore said to Harry. "He's home. The three of you are."

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed." Fudge said. He walked back over to Harry and Dumbledore. "The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

"Let me through!" they heard. Amos ran over to where Harry and Cedric were. "That's my son!" he yelled. "That's my boy!" he knelt beside his son. "It's my boy!"

Moody picked Harry up. "Come on. Get up. Easy, easy!" he told him.

"No." Harry said.

"This is not where you want to be right now. Where's Molly? Come on."

"No!" Amos cried. Moody walked over to Molly, and motioned her to leave. She parted from the others, and followed the two.

"It's alright. I got you." Moody said to Harry. "I got you. Come on. Easy now."

The three walked into Moody's office. Mad-Eye shut and locked the door. He set the teens down. "You alright?" they nodded. "Does it hurt? That?"

"Not so much now." Harry answered. Moody looked at Molly.

"No. I want my brothers."

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Yes. Good lads, they were. Shame they were killed." Moody looked at their wounds. " Perhaps I'd better take a look at them." He said. He opened the kids' sleeves.

"The cup was a Portkey." Harry said. "Someone had bewitched it."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Molly asked.

"What was he like?" Moody asked them.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord." Moody pressed his thumbs on their wounds, making them groan a little. "What was it like to stand in his presence?" he had walked away from them.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Scary." Molly said.

"Yeah. And it was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams, into one of my nightmares." They saw Moody looking around, frantically.

"Were there others?" he asked. "In the graveyard, were there others?"

Harry stuttered for a moment. "I...I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, professor."

"I know I didn't." Molly said. Moody walked into the room.

""Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?"" he asked, but also quoted. He began to look around again. "Did you think that miserable oaf would've led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the eggs underwater if I hadn't told him first myself? Did you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided the two of you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him that book that led him straight to it? Huh?" Moody pointed to his head, and did that little tongue thing. Molly and Harry were scared that he might do something to them. And they were very freaked out. But then –

"It was you from the beginning." Harry said. "You put our names in the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum, but you—"

""But—But—"" Moody mocked. "You won because I made it so, you two. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done." Moody grabbed their arms, and pressed down on the wounds again. "The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter, and got rid of all the bloodtraitors." Moody's face began to change. He pointed his wand at the two.

"_Expelliarmus_!" they heard. The door flew open, and Mad-Eye flew backwards, and into a chair. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape ran in. "Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape poured the Veritaserum into Moody's mouth. "That's it, take it. Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody answered.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?"

The impostor Moody looked at the trunk. "Harry, Molly, away from there!" Dumbledore said. Harry and Molly ran away from it. Snape pointed his wand at it, and it began to open. All seven locks. The final one opened, and in it was the real Moody. "You alright, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry, Albus." Moody said.

"That's Moody." Harry said. "But then who's—?"

Snape opened the flask. "Polyjuice Potion." He clarified.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus." Dumbledore said. He looked in. "We'll get you up in a minute."

The person who impersonated Moody began to transform into his real self. Harry and Molly looked at the man.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Molly whispered.

"Harry! Molly!" Dumbledore said, moving the teens away from the crazed man. They pushed him back into the chair, and held out their wands to him.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore repeated.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty said, and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of the Dark Mark.

"Your arms." Dumbledore said, pulling the children forward.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Barty asked. "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."

"I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't help it." Harry said.

"Send an owl to Azkaban." Dumbledore said. "I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

McGonagall left.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Barty said.

"Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore left, ushering the two kids out before him.


	16. End of Year Four

Chapter Sixteen

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

They were in the Great Hall.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and, most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort!"

Everyone began stirring. Dumbledore continued.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest, and brave and true, right to the very end."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly did feel sad about Cedric's death, but she couldn't stop thinking about her brothers.

_FLASHBACK_

_Molly walked into her home. Inside, she heard one of her brothers start whooping. _

"_I won! I won the bet!" he ran into the room, the other one behind him. _

"_Shut up, Gideon! You always rub things in!"_

"_I won the bet! I won the bet!"_

"_You won a bet?" Molly asked._

"_Oh yes, young Molly. " Gideon said._

"_What bet?"_

"_A bet that you and Arthur would finally get together." Fabian said._

"_Pay up, you bloke." Gideon said. Fabian grumbled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out some money. He placed it in Gideon's hand. "Thank you."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You made a bet about my relationship?" Molly asked._

"_Well, we knew it would happen sometime, sis. You and that Weasley boy have had eyes on each other forever."_

"_His name's Arthur, you moron!" Molly said. "If you ever talked to him, you would know that."_

"_Besides," Fabian said, placing his arm on Molly's head. "We mainly do this because we love you."_

"_You bet on my relationships because you love me? Okay. And get your arm off my head." Molly said. Fabian laughed, and did as he was told. He kissed her head. "Know this. You'll always be my little sister."_

"_And we love you." Gideon added. "Now, let's get out of here before Mum and Dad figure out that—"_

"_WHY IS THERE A RAT IN MY BED?" they heard their father yell. Their Mom screamed._

"_Let's beat it." Fabian said._

PRESENT TIME

It was time for everyone to say goodbye. Molly, Arthur, and Harry were walking around. As the other schools left, people clapped and cheered for them. Ron and Hermione walked over to them.

"Do you ever think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No." the others answered.

"No, I didn't think so. Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?" Ron asked, and four began to leave. Hermione stayed put.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she asked. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." He said.

"Promise you'll write this summer." Hermione said, as they began walking. "All of you."

"I won't. You know I won't." Ron said.

"We will." Molly said.

"I'll make him if he doesn't." Arthur said, pointing at Ron.

"Harry will, won't you?"

"Yeah. Every week." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked over to a balcony. They saw the two schools leave, and wondered what next year had to offer.


End file.
